Celebration
by son Patrick
Summary: Everybody gets together at Capsule Corp. for a dinner. When everybody splits up to do their own different thing what will happen? Please don't judge the whole story on the first chapter. The first chapter will be the wrost, i promise
1. Prologue

This takes place the week after buu was defeated. This does not take place during the celebrations on the episodes where goku is late.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own db/z/gt or any of the characters.  
  
Celebrations  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
The son phone rang.  
  
"Hello, son family residents, Chichi speaking." Chichi said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hi Chichi, its Bulma."  
  
"Oh hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good and you?"  
  
"I'm good also."  
  
"Well, I just called to ask you if you and Goten and Gohan and Goku wanted to come over and have a nice dinner. I've invited a lot of people as a kind of celebration of defeating Buu."  
  
"Ok, ok. We'll be there."  
  
Click. Click.  
  
So, at a quarter to five the son family went to Capsule Corp. There they found out that Bulma had invited Krillin and his family. Tien and Choat-Zu. Yamcha and Piccolo. Videl but not Hercule. Hercule was too busy telling the people of earth how he defeated Buu. She didn't invite Buu because she didn't want him and not Hercule. And of course Vegeta and Trunks were there.  
  
They all sat down to eat. Meal after meal. Course after course. They all got full except the Saiya-jin. Bulma, Krillin, Marron, Android 17 (don't know her real name), Tien, Choat-Zu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Videl and Chichi watched in horror at the 5 Saiya-jin shoveled fork full after fork full of food into their mouths.  
  
After dinner they all separated into different groups and went different ways.  
  
Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta and Goku went into the main room for just sitting around and talking.  
  
Videl and Gohan went into a secluded room.  
  
Trunks and Goten went off to explore in their own mischief.  
  
Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Choat-Zu all went home. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own db/z/gt.  
Part 2: Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Chichi.  
  
Bulma looked at Chichi. Chichi looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at a sleeping Goku.  
  
"KAKAROTE YOU LAZY BUMB! GET UP!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Wha - oh, sorry. When I eat that much I tend to fall asleep." Goku explained  
  
"So, as I was about to say." Bulma said. "Does anyone want to play a little card game." She said holding up a deck of card. "Strip poker anyone?"  
  
"I'm in," said Goku immediately.  
  
"Oh whatever," Vegeta said sternly.  
  
"Well, I don't know. The kids might see." Chichi said worryingly.  
  
"What you got something to hide?" Bulma said with a mocking tone.  
  
Chichi gasped. "I certainly do not. I'm in!"  
  
And so they started. Bulma dealt. Goku got a Jack of hearts, a King of spades, a two of clubs and two sixes. He threw away the Jack, King and two. Instead he got another two of spades, a five of hearts and a nine of clubs.  
  
They all revealed their hands. As luck would have it Goku and Vegeta had the same hands except different suits. They were forced to take off an article of clothing, their shirts.  
  
"Ohhhh, Goku I never knew how muscular you were." Bulma said blushing.  
  
"Yeah well, you know." Goku laughed.  
  
"This game is stupid!" Vegeta yelled picking up his cards just to throw them down.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, don't be jealous." Goku soothed. "Who cares if your wife has the hots for me."  
  
"I'll show you who's jealous." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
So, they kept on playing. Hand after hand. Lose after lose for the Saiya- jins. Win after win for the humans. This kept on going on until the men were in their boxers.  
  
"I agree with Vegeta. This game IS stupid." Goku grumbled.  
  
They showed their hands and for the third time that game Goku and Vegeta had the same hand.  
  
"Do we have to get naked?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um.let us talk it over." Chichi said and went away with Chichi to talk.  
  
After much whispering and giggling they came to an agreement and broke out of their huddle.  
  
"Your options are." Chichi said.  
  
"Get naked or." Bulma continued giggling.  
  
"Kiss." Chichi choked out. "EACHOTHER!" she blurted out laughed.  
  
"Me?" Vegeta asked and looked to Goku. "Kiss him? A king kiss a peasant? Let me think."  
  
All the while Goku had a look of complete shock on his face.  
  
"All right." Vegeta finally said.  
  
"Tongue." Bulma said. "Gotta use tongue."  
  
"Well if it will help hide my tiny penis." Vegeta grumbled really quietly.  
  
"What did you say Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing, now lets get it over with."  
  
They leaned closer together. Puckered lips and disgusted faces. Chichi and Bulma giggled. Their lips touched. Mouths opened. You could see their tongues press into the others mouth. And for a slight second you could see a hint of pleasure in their faces.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own db/z/gt or any of the characters.  
Part 3: Through Videl's eyes.  
  
All through supper I couldn't stop looking at him. His beautiful hair. His bulging biceps. His food covered face.wait no that's not good. Oh well, he's still perfect. Ohh how I love him.  
He kept on eating. Eating and eating. I didn't know if he would ever stop.  
  
Good. After what seemed like 5 meals he finally stopped. The parents left to go somewhere, I dunno where. Goten and Trunks ran off to play tag. Now it was only me and him.  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Catch me if you can." I said and jumped up and ran. I needed to find a good place. A place that could be special. But where?  
  
"You'll have to go faster then that." Gohan yelled from behind me. He was only 5 paces behind me. Had to get faster. Had to get trickier.  
  
I lifted off the ground. Started to fly but only high enough that it still looked like I was running on the ground.  
  
Turn left. Turn right! Open door. Go through. Too easy to find. Needed to be more secluded. Through another door. Another and another.  
  
"I'm catching up!" Gohan said. He was still only 5 paces behind me. How is he this fast?  
  
Left. Right. Door. Straight. Another door. Left. Right. Door. Look behind. No Gohan. Look straight. Run into bookshelf. A book falls out. Bookshelf opens up. Secret room. Very secluded and romantic.  
  
A nice queen size bed in a dimly lit room. Candles all around. The smell of perfume in the air. It was wonderful. The best place.  
  
"There you are." Gohan said coming into the room. "Hey, where did you find this room?" he said jumping on the bed. "It's perfect."  
  
"So, you want this, too?" I asked. No answer. "Gohan?" No answer. "GOHAN WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh- wha-?" Gohan said confused. He started to get up.  
  
"No don't." I said as I came completely into the room. "Stay there."  
  
Shhhhhhm! The door closed.  
  
I climbed up onto the bed. Climbed up over him. Up to his waist. I slowly undid his buckle and wiped it off.  
  
"Videl, what are you-" he began.  
  
"Shhhhh." I said putting my finger to his lips. "I've wanted this for a while. You should want this too."  
  
I pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it away. I slowly undid my bra and threw that away too. I took off his pants and threw them away too.  
  
"Um.I really am.uh.out of.uh.how would you say this. out of practice." Gohan stuttered.  
  
"You mean you're a virgin." I asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." He replied.  
  
"So am I." I reassured him.  
  
I slid his boxers down and for the first time saw what I was awaiting for. His penis. Oh man. It was as big as in my dreams.  
  
"Big boy." I said. He just kind of squealed. "Don't worry once we get started you wont be this nervous.  
  
I slid my pants and panties off and threw them away also. Now I was completely naked. I knelt down on top of where he penis would puncture me. Slowly ever so slowly I let his penis into myself.  
  
I grunted in joy. He grunted in joy. It was like he went through a mood swing. One second he wasn't too sure then the next he was taking control.  
  
He rolled around on top of me and pushed in harder.  
  
"Ahhhh." I yelped in joy.  
  
I ripped off his jacket on shirt and threw them away. Oh, how nice his chest was. I pulled him closer to me which stuck him in further. I yelped again and kissed him on his neck.  
  
Through Gohan's eyes.  
  
She pulled me closer sticking me in even further. He yelped and kissed my neck. I was afraid I was going to hurt her so I eased up a bit and came out a little.  
  
"No, I like it when your fully inside me." She said and with that she grabbed my men and shoved them in with my whole manhood.  
  
She yelped again. It hurt a bit to have my men inside her so I brought them back out without her knowing.  
  
She arched her back to maximize the pleasure. I grunted kind of loudly and with that I came.  
Through Videl's eyes.  
  
He came. It was like pleasure unimaginable. I could fell his men swimming inside of me. I could see the excess of him still on me. I wasn't going to wash it because I wanted a little bit of Gohan with me at all times.  
  
"I love you Gohan."  
  
"I love you Videl."  
  
I was so happy he returned the favor.  
  
We just lay there. I don't know how long. Time flies when your with the one you love.  
  
Shhhhhhm! 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
Part 4: Goten and Trunks.  
Through Trunks' Eyes  
  
The dinner was good. It always was. Mom always gets the best and biggest dinners. I wonder how. Nevermind that. The parents were gone and I could tell Videl wanted me and Goten gone.  
  
"Hey Goten wanna play tag. I'll be it."  
  
"Ok, but let me find a place to hide first."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
We both ran off. I stopped in the room next and listened to Videl and Gohan talk for a while.  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Catch me if you can." She said.  
  
And she called us immature for playing tag. They were playing it too.  
  
"I'm ready!" I heard Goten call.  
  
It came from the south quatrain so, that's we're I headed.  
  
"You'll have to go faster then that." I heard someone say to the west. I wasn't concentrating on the voice. It could've been Goten. Where is he? Is he on the move? No, that's not like Goten. He knows I'm faster. He'd probably just find a place to hide and stay there. So, I started heading towards the south quatrain again.  
  
"GOHAN WAKE UP!" I heard Videl yell. I wonder what they're doing?  
  
Through Goten's eyes.  
  
Bored, bored, bored. That's what I am, bored.  
  
I have to give him a clue. "I'm in the broom closet that's attached to the room the parents are in!"  
  
Yeah, that's a good hint.  
  
Through Trunks eyes.  
  
"I'm in the broom closet that's attached to the room the parents are in!" I heard his voice call.  
  
The parents were in the main gallery. The broom closet next to it has two entrances. The entrance to the main gallery and the entrance to - "this hall." I accidentally said allowed.  
  
I knew just where to go. I crept down the hallway to the door that looked the worst.that's where he was.  
  
I slowly opened the door.  
  
CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!  
  
"EACHOTHER!" I heard right when I opened the door. I yelped and jumped back it was kind of surprising.  
  
I heard Goten laughing.  
  
"It's ok. Only the parents." He laughed out.  
  
"What are they doing?" I asked.  
  
"Playing a game, I think." He responded.  
  
"Let's check it out." I told him.  
  
We opened the door just a crack. What we saw was breathtaking. My dad was kissing his dad. Our dad's were kissing eachother.  
  
Simultaneously we said, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
Part 5: Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Through Goku's eyes:  
  
I leaned closer to him. Puckered my lips. I dreaded what was coming. Chichi and Bulma giggled. Our lips touched. Mouths opened. You could see Our tongues press into the others mouth. Amazingly enough, after a while I enjoyed it.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" came the voices of Goten and Trunks hiding in the broom closet.  
  
We broke apart and looked at them. They disappeared and ran.  
  
Vegeta stood up. "Why you little! Come back here!" He stormed off into the closet.  
  
"Vegeta wait!" I said and chased after him.  
  
I went through the closet and meet up with him on the other side.  
  
"They went through that door." He said pointing towards a door that had just slammed. "The room is connected to the room that holds that door." He pointed behind us. "So, they'll probably be in that room."  
  
"You just lead the way, Vegie-man." I said while giving a salute to him.  
  
We went into the room he said they'd be in. Not only were they not in there, there was only one door, the door we used to get in.  
  
"Well, well, it looks like you detective skills have not paid off this time." I mocked him.  
  
"Shut-up and help me look for them!" He said while getting a blast ready.  
  
"Vegeta! Do you really want to find them that bad?" I asked him.  
  
"You may not care if your son turns gay by this because you have another son. BUT I DON'T!" He yelled.  
  
"You actually think our sons are going to turn gay by us kissing?" I asked.  
  
"I shmalready did," he grumbled.  
  
"What?" I asked him. I really didn't hear him.  
  
"Nothing Kakarote." He said and left the room with his explosion idea.  
  
I followed him. Had nothing better to do. And plus I couldn't let that hunk of man leave my sights. That kiss did more for me then I though it could've.  
  
Through Vegeta's eyes:  
  
Those little rascals where could they be. I looked back. There was Goku. In his boxers. Oh man. I could see the bulge. It was so delicious. NO! You're with Bulma now. No time oogling after him, and besides he would never go for me. I mean he's with Chichi. Who would leave Chichi for me? Well, maybe if I could show him my stuff.  
  
"This way!" I could lure Goku the wrong way. Into the master bedroom. It would be big enough for the both of us. It would be perfect.  
Through Goku's eyes:  
I looked behind me. There they were! I had seen them go into a different room.  
  
"I saw them go this way." Vegeta said.  
  
No he hadn't. I just saw them go that way. Where is he taking me?  
  
"I saw them go into that room down there. There's only one entrance or exit." He said and led me away from them.  
  
Wait a second here. I remember this hallway. When Bulma was showing me and Chichi the grand tour. This is where the master bedroom is. Could I be? Could Vegeta feel the same way about me that I do of him?  
  
Through Vegeta's eyes:  
  
The door. Just a few feet away.  
  
"In here!" I said and opened the door. We walked inside.  
  
"The master bedroom?" Goku asked. "Why would they be in here?"  
  
"Nevermind that." I said. "You look over there." I pointed to where the head of the bed was.  
  
Click! I locked the door.  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked and turned around.  
  
"Shhhhh." I said and kissed him flat on the lips.  
  
He didn't seem to reject. Maybe he wanted this as much as I did? I leaned him down on the bed and. 


	6. Part 6

I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
Authors note: sorry about the late update. hope you like it  
  
Part 6:  
  
Chichi and Bulma  
  
Through Chichi's eyes:  
  
"Hey you guys wait up." I called.  
  
"Oh forget about them." Bulma said. "Now that the men are gone I can show you my plan."   
  
I followed her. It took a while. Through one door, out another. Left turn, right turn. It was like a maze. How Bulma could find her way around this place place everyday was a miracle.  
  
"I've been planning this for months. Vegeta hasn't been romantic enough so i built a special room for us to have some adult time. I built it myself. You'll like it." she said.  
  
I wasn't quite listening to her I was too busy trying to remember where we going.  
  
"This is it!" Bulma said and stopped before a door. She opened it. All there was was a wall filled with books, half of which were strewn about the floor. "Seems like the boys have already been through here."  
  
"This is what myou were playing to be so romantic?" I asked.  
  
"No, no, no, I can't leave it in the open." She reached for a book. "Behind the wall."  
  
Shhhhhhm!   
  
There they were. My precious Gohan and that awful Videl girl. Both naked. I knew I shouldn't have let them go off alone.  
  
"GOHAN!" I scremead and ran over to him. Face for sure red as a beat. I grabbed his ear and twisted it. He bolt upright. I grabbed his pants which were thrown astrew and threw them at him. "PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" I looked at Videl (or if you rearange the letters in her name DEVIL) and then to Bulma. "DO SOMETHING WITH HER."  
  
I walked out still with Gohan's ear.   
  
"But mom..." He pleaded. All I had to do was give him a look and he shut up.  
  
I didn't know where i was going. I was lost. I was just walking around really. I opened one door. The wrong door.  
  
"UNNNNNNNNGH"  
  
My heart couldn't take it. I collapsed to the ground.   
  
I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
Authors note: sorry about the late update. hope you like it  
  
Part 6:  
  
Chichi and Bulma  
  
Through Chichi's eyes:  
  
"Hey you guys wait up." I called.  
  
"Oh forget about them." Bulma said. "Now that the men are gone I can show you my plan."   
  
I followed her. It took a while. Through one door, out another. Left turn, right turn. It was like a maze. How Bulma could find her way around this place place everyday was a miracle.  
  
"I've been planning this for months. Vegeta hasn't been romantic enough so i built a special room for us to have some adult time. I built it myself. You'll like it." she said.  
  
I wasn't quite listening to her I was too busy trying to remember where we going.  
  
"This is it!" Bulma said and stopped before a door. She opened it. All there was was a wall filled with books, half of which were strewn about the floor. "Seems like the boys have already been through here."  
  
"This is what myou were playing to be so romantic?" I asked.  
  
"No, no, no, I can't leave it in the open." She reached for a book. "Behind the wall."  
  
Shhhhhhm!   
  
There they were. My precious Gohan and that awful Videl girl. Both naked. I knew I shouldn't have let them go off alone.  
  
"GOHAN!" I scremead and ran over to him. Face for sure red as a beat. I grabbed his ear and twisted it. He bolt upright. I grabbed his pants which were thrown astrew and threw them at him. "PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" I looked at Videl (or if you rearange the letters in her name DEVIL) and then to Bulma. "DO SOMETHING WITH HER."  
  
I walked out still with Gohan's ear.   
  
"But mom..." He pleaded. All I had to do was give him a look and he shut up.  
  
I didn't know where i was going. I was lost. I was just walking around really. I opened one door. The wrong door.  
  
"UNNNNNNNNGH"  
  
My heart couldn't take it. I collapsed to the ground. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
Goten and Trunks  
  
Through Goten's eyes:  
  
My dad. Trunks' dad. Lips touching. I wonder what that was about. They seem  
  
pretty angry. I don't know why. I have seen my dad and mom do that thousands of  
  
time.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks snapped. "Hurry this way."  
  
I peered around the corner. There they were.  
  
"But Trunks. Their over there." I whispered.  
  
"Just go by quitely. They'll never know."  
  
So we did. First Trunks went by. I followed closely. Oh no! My dad saw me. I  
  
quickly ran to the other side.   
  
"Trunks. I think my dad saw us."  
  
He peered around the corner.  
  
Nope they think we went into the master bedroom.  
  
I giggled at the stupid adults.  
  
"This way." Trunks ordered.  
  
He led the way and I followed. "Let's go to my room. They'll never think to look  
  
for us there." Trunks said.  
  
He led the twisty, turny way to his room. I wondered what it would feel like. To  
  
press our lips together. I must have thought about that for a long time because  
  
before I knew it we were in Trunks' room.  
  
"Trunks what was our dad's doing?" I asked.  
  
"They were kissing." He told me.  
  
"Oh." I responded. "Have-have you ever kissed somebody."  
  
Phhhh, he made a sound by blowing air out. Phhhh, he made the sound again.  
  
"Well... actually...no."  
  
"Wonder what it would be like." I said in amazement.  
  
"Are you thinking of trying it?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Only if you are." I said abruptly.  
  
"Well only once. And you promise never to tel anyone about it." he said strictly.  
  
"Yes" I said.  
  
We leaned in. Our lips touch. Only for a second. It was wonderful. I really enjoyed  
  
kissing. And I really enjoyed Trunks.  
  
"Wanna try again? For longer this time." I asked  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I knew the answer. We closed our eyes  
  
and leaned in closer. Our lips touched. For 1 seconds, 2 seconds, 3 seconds. It  
  
was joyfull. Then Trunks started to move his lips open. His tongue slowly entered  
  
my mouth. It pressed down on my tongue. Every moment was better then the next.  
  
I felt something happen in my pants. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I  
  
backed away.  
  
"Ahhhh!" I screamed, jumped back and dropped my pants.   
  
There was my pee-pee. It was big. Bigger then usual.  
  
"Am I... am I dying Trunks?" I said dreadfully.  
  
Trunks didn't say anything for a while. Just gazed. Then: "No, no you aren't. This  
  
has happened to me before. And is happening." he dropped his pants. I was  
  
shocked. Mine was bigger. What did this mean.  
  
"Goten ... I've seen my parents doing something." he cames closer walking out of  
  
his pants. "My dad. Was putting his thing" he looked down, "into my  
  
mom's...hole. It looked like they were having fun. I like having fun."  
  
"I don't have a hole though." I looked around. "Wait I have a hole in my butt. We  
  
can have fun with that."  
  
"But how?" he asked himself. "I know, lean on my bed." Goten did.   
  
Trunks walked up to the me, leaning over, still with a long thing. And slowly he put  
  
his thing in my hole. It hurt. But it felt good. I gave out a little wimper. I fought  
  
back the pain and tryed to focus on the delight.  
  
"No-now what?" I asked through gasps.  
  
"Well my dad did something like this." he pulled his thing out a little and jammed it  
  
back in harder. It hurt but felt good, "that feels great!"  
  
He did it again. He gave out a yelp of joy. Again. Another yelp. He came all the way  
  
out and pushed down on the bed. He lay on top of me and put his thing in me.  
  
Out. In. Yelp. Out. In. Yelp. He was enjoying this and so was I.   
  
Through Trunks' Eyes:  
  
It was incredible. The pleasure. The great pleasure. It was so good. Unimaginably  
  
good. I went on. Out. In. Out. In. Out. I did a really hard in and gave out a  
  
whimper. That felt even better then before. I did it slower but harder. Out. IN. Out.  
  
IN. Something was happening. I felt something rising. Up and up. Out. IN.  
  
Something came out. I never felt like I had to pee. Just something. I pulled myself  
  
out. Lay there next to my panting half-naked friend. I don't know why but we were  
  
both really tired. 


	8. Part 8

Goku and Vegeta:  
  
Through Goku's eyes:  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh" he said and kissed me flat on the lips.  
  
I can't believe he wanted to do this. I mean I thought he didn't feel this way about  
  
me. Oh well.  
  
He leaned me down onto the bed and slowly slipped off mine and his boxers. We  
  
lay there for a couple of seconds, kissing, our manhoods getting bigger and rubbing  
  
against each other. I looked down and saw him. He was pretty big for being a little  
  
man.   
  
Through Vegeta's eyes:  
  
He looked down. He looked down! Is he judging me? Am I going to be good  
  
enough for him? I'll show him what fucking Vegeta means!  
  
I roughly grabbed his legs and pushed them up until his ass was showing. I forced  
  
my way into it hard. He gave a whimper. I know how do this well because bulma  
  
likes it this way and...rough.  
  
Through Goku's eyes:  
  
He shoved him inside without a second thought. It was rough. Has he done this  
  
before? Did he turn me as I turned him. Or did he turn me? I don't know.  
  
It was harder receiving than Chichi let on. It was painful almost. Maybe because it  
  
was my first time.  
  
BANG!  
  
He goes rough and...  
  
BANG!  
  
It was as enjoyable as I though it would be.  
  
BANG!  
  
It hurt so much. I contorted my face so to get the message across but he didn't, he  
  
couldn't glance ast my face.  
  
BANG!  
  
I couldn't help it. I let out an, "ahh" in pain. He seemed to get the message across  
  
because slowed down into a:  
  
BANG!  
  
And then into a:  
  
bang!  
  
Through Vegeta's eyes:  
  
I knew hie couldn't take me. I knew I was too much man for him to take. I just  
  
needed that reassurance so, I softened up.  
  
Bang!  
  
Bang!  
  
Bang!  
  
He seemed to like the new treatment. Hell I know I sure did.  
  
Bang!  
  
Bang!  
  
Bang!  
  
It was almost time. I was cuming. I was cuming on my first man. Yes, yes, yes!  
  
The door opened.  
  
"UNNNNNNNNGH" I grunted  
  
Thud! What was that? 


	9. Finale

Wrapping it up, Everyone.  
  
Through Gohan's eyes:  
  
I can't believe my mom walked in on me. How embarrassing. I hope Videl isn't  
  
mad. Where is she taking me?  
  
CREEEEAK!  
  
She opened a door.  
  
All I saw at first was moving of flesh until my eyes focused. There was my dad, and  
  
Vegeta, having sex. This is way too much for my mom.  
  
Thud, she hit the floor.  
  
I bent down to her.  
  
"Mom. Mom. Are you okay?"  
  
Through Videl's eyes:  
  
Chichi took Gohan. Oh no.   
  
"Come with me." Bulma said.  
  
I had completely forgetten she was there.   
  
She started walking after Chichi. I slipped on a nightgown and followed.  
  
All the time I was following her I kept on thinking of Gohan. It was so wonderful.  
  
The best time of my life!  
  
Thud!  
  
Bulma took off. I followed.  
  
We ran to the source of the noise, outside the master bedroom.  
  
There was Gohan leaning next to Chichi in front of the open door. We ran up.  
  
"What happ-?" I started but then I looked into the room. There was Vegeta and  
  
Goku. Naked getting out of bed. Not bad. Now I see where Gohan gets it from.  
  
Through Bulma's eyes:  
  
"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I  
  
screamed.  
  
Through Trunks' eye.  
  
I pulled myself out. I climbed up beside Goten and lay there next to my panting half-  
  
naked friend. I don't know why but we were both really tired.  
  
We lay there tryong to catch out breath for a couple minutes.  
  
"So, near the end, it felt like I kinda, you know peed. But it wasn't the same. It  
  
wasn't like I was just peeing. It felt good." I said.  
  
"Yeah once I walked into Gohan's room and he was naked!. He was playing with  
  
his thing. He looked like he was enjoying it very much. Then he peed. But he peed  
  
this gelly white stuff. It was weird." Goten explained.  
  
Thud!  
  
"What was that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sounded like it came from the master bedroom." I said.  
  
"Let's get dressed and check it out." Goten suggested.  
  
We put on our pants and took off. We were there within minutes.  
  
There was my mom looking agry and looking in the door, Videl looking shocked,  
  
Goten's mom on the floor and Gohan leaning over her. We ran over to them and  
  
looked at what my mom and Videl were looking at. There was my dad and Goten's  
  
dad laying there naked.  
  
So they did do other stuff. I sighed a sigh of relief. For a second there I thought I  
  
was different.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Through Piccolo's eyes.  
  
"And that's all that happened that night. Weird, huh?" Chichi explained.  
  
Damn that Videl! Stealing Gohan from me. He should be mine damn it! MINE! 


End file.
